Boys' Night Out
by Order of the Aether
Summary: Steve, Clint, Bucky, and Sam are doing a guys' night out. But the latter three have something up their sleeve. By Mish of the Order. Drabble, no major spoilers for Civil War.
**A/N: Hey guys! Order of the Aether here, and I'm pleased to introduce my cover-art color-er extraordinaire and writing buddy, Mish of the Order!**

 **With the drop of Civil War, Mish and I jumped right on board with Steve/Sharon and the "bros 4 lyfe" that are Steve, Bucky, and Sam. When Mish threw Clint into the mix, this story just kind of happened as a result. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Boys' Night Out**

"So...we're doing a guys-night-out thing..." Steve trailed off as he adjusted his tie.

Clint, Sam, and James gave reassuring nods and 'Uh huh's as they fussed with various articles of their suits.

"Any particular reason why we're all dressed up?" Steve glanced back at his companions. Sam

started coughing to cover up a bout of laughter, Clint made a rather violent whisper in the direction of Sam. Steve's eyes darted around quizzically.

"Fancy place, fancy outfits." Bucky shrugged. Steve nodded slowly.

"Alright guys, let's get going." Clint brushed past Steve, pulling a red faced Sam behind him. Steve looked over at Bucky. Bucky shrugged.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, did he really do that?" Sharon Carter slid a hand over her mouth to cover her laughter. Natasha nodded and took a sip of her drink. The two women were sitting on bar stools in elegant dresses and matching accessories. Nat had on a form-fitting black silk mini, shiny black heels and a sleek silver choker. Sharon had a white sundress layered with golden sparkly lace with matching golden earings and wristband.

"This girls-night-out was a great idea. Thanks so much for inviting me, Nat!"

Natasha grasped Sharon's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "Of course."

They pulled away. Sharon beaming, Nat smiling.

"So tell me again, you said that Steve-" Sharon stopped mid-sentence. She'd been looking at Nat, who had suddenly turned to look at the restaurant's entrance. As she followed her gaze, she saw a group of men enter through the revolving door. She identified them as Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, James Barnes, and...Steve! A light blush colored her face as she gazed up and down at Steve's outfit.

Natasha grasped her arm and gently peeled her gaze away. Nat leaned her head close to Sharon. "Don't let them catch you staring," she chided with a chuckle.

"Do you think they saw us? What are the odds?" Sharon's eyes were wide with amazement. Nat's, on the other hand, were not lit with amazement but rather amusement. Natasha left Sharon murmuring about the odds as she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text.

 _ **Me:**_ **Part one of Operation Steve/Sharon complete. Bring your guys over.**

 _Sent-7:45pm_

 _ **Feathers:**_ **Will do. Keep Her busy. Coming in on Her left.**

 _Sent-7:46pm_

As soon as the reply text was received. Natasha touched Sharon lightly on her forearm to get her attention. "I'm getting a bit hungry. What do you say to a light snack before we head out?"

"Ooh! Good idea. What were you thinking of?"

* * *

"Here's good." Clint motioned to a set of bar stools next to a couple of finely dressed ladies. He glanced down at his phone for a brief second before ushering the rest of the group in the direction of the chosen seating. He made eye contact with Sam and Bucky, giving each of them a concealed thumbs up. They nodded and continued light conversation with each other.

"Okay, there's just enough room for all of us." Clint observed as he sat down on the furthest bar stool. Sam plopped down a stool away from Clint.

"Do you think they'll mind us sitting so close to them?" Steve motioned to the backs of the two women who seemed to be in deep conversation.

"Oh, they'll be okay. Especially if we put Steve next to 'em. They'd complain more if it was any of us."

Steve opened his mouth to protest, but Bucky stepped out from behind him and sat in between Sam and Clint. He smirked and ran a hand through his perfectly groomed head of short, styled hair. Steve sighed compliantly and sat down.

After the men had ordered their drinks, they started up conversation. Clint began a lively story about a time he took his kids to the backyard for a camp-out. He was telling the guys about s'more roasting when Sam sneezed, his hands flying to cover his mouth.

"Uh, oh gosh. Uh, can I get some napkins?" Sam asked through his hands. Bucky motioned over to a pack of tissues sitting in the middle of the two women.

Steve coughed awkwardly and gently touched the blonde lady next to him. "Excuse me miss, could I get one of those tissu-"

Sharon turned to face him. Both grew red in the face. Steve glanced at Sharon and Natasha, before he turned back to his companions, his eyes wide. Clint and Bucky appeared to be in conversation, whereas Sam sat perfectly snot-free watching a small television on the wall.

Steve turned back to face Sharon, red creeping up his neck. "Uh, hi."

"Hello," Sharon responded in a small voice.

"Um, you—you look. Wow..." Steve trailed off. Sharon smiled widely and ducked her head, flattered. Behind her, Natasha made a quick text.

Clint suddenly shot up. "Nathaniel just spilled a carton of orange juice all over the kitchen floor. Laura's freaking out. Give me a second." He turned to walk away.

Steve mumbled out a response and turned back to face Sharon. "So, uh.." Steve leaned to look past Sharon. Natasha had disappeared. Eyebrows furled in a confused manner, Steve tried to retrace his thoughts.

Bucky dug his elbow into Sam's side "Oh!" Sam called out. Steve whirled around to face him. Sam met Steve's gaze, clutching his side. "Oh, uh. I'm going to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." He got up and walked in the direction of the exit. Steve's quizzical face grew even more quizzical. Bucky rolled his eyes.

Steve was about to blurt out a question when Bucky got up and started in the direction of the exit. "Buck, you too?" Steve asked in an exasperated voice. Bucky turned back around, smirked, and proceeded out the door.

Steve sighed and shook his head. He turned back around, and remembered Sharon. He chuckled awkwardly.

Sharon beamed. It was just them. "So, Steve..."

* * *

Bucky exited the restaurant and proceeded a little ways down a brightly-lit walkway to the parking lot. He met up with Sam, Clint, and Natasha. "I'm here. Now what?"

"Now, we go bowling!" Clint grinned.

"Okay, what bowling place should we go to?" Sam asked.

"Oh, we're not going to any bowling place," Clint said as he walked towards his car.

"Then where are we going?" Natasha asked.

"Tony's place. He's got a great bowling alley. Plus, it's free!"

Everyone murmured in agreement and proceeded towards their cars.

When they had all reached Tony's place, Clint took them around back to the side of the estate.

"Um, hey, Clint? The entrance is that way." Sam gestured to the front of the building.

"I know, but it's locked at this time of night. Here's where we enter." Clint pushed open a ventilation shaft and crawled in. Bucky jumped in after him. Sam gestured for Natasha to go before him. She shook her head and pushed Sam in.

"Ugh, your butt is in my face." Sam groaned as he crawled forward. Bucky looked back over his shoulder.

"At least _I_ have one heck of a butt," Bucky shot back.

"I can think of a lot of girls on Tumblr who would agree with you," Natasha retorted, stopping any further argument.

"Alright, ladies—and Nat. We're here." Clint climbed down out the the vent and onto a set of rafters. They all climbed down, one after the other. Clint and Natasha led Sam and Bucky through several hallways, flights of stairs and corridors.

"I know this is Tony we're talking about, but why is his place so big?" Sam asked.

"It's the only place where he can comfortably fit his entire ego." Clint's comment was greeted with chuckling. He pushed open a set of glass double doors and ushered the rest in.

"Hey, JARVIS?" Clint looked up at the high ceilings.

 _"Yes, Master Barton?"_

"Where's Tony?"

 _"He's been in his lab for 23 hours."_

"Good, that means he'll be occupied. Alright guys, let's bowl." Clint picked up a bowling ball and sent it hurling down the lane.

"Uh, Bucky...you're not going to be using your robot arm to play, are you?" Sam swiveled his chair around to face Bucky's.

"Nah. I'm right handed."

* * *

The game was tied. Clint and Bucky were tied for first, Natasha for a close second, and Sam for third. Natasha was up. With an elegant roll of her arm she sent her ball flying down the lane and scored a strike. As she walked back towards the seats, she saw a small figure approach the bowling alley. "Someone's coming, guys."

Everyone sat upright and turned to face the direction Natasha was looking. A few seconds later, Rhodey—laden with fast-food bags—walked past the lane doors. He paused to see who was inside.

"Uh, what are you guys doing here?"

Fin!

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey, I'm Mish. Thanks for reading this one-shot of mine. This story was an idea that Order and I had been tossing around for a little while, so I decided to go ahead and write it. Just a quick heads-up, my AU is slightly different from Order's. For one, I go with the theory that Bucky got his hair cut to sever any ties he had left with Hydra after his recuperation—(Plus, in my opinion he looks better that way. Short hair's good. It's like mine. :D)—thus the small reference to it in the fic.**_

 _ **I am also of the opinion that after Bucky's recuperation, he became good friends with Clint and Sam. (It's the Marvel Universe version of the Bad Touch Trio! Slightly obscure reference. My apologies.) Plus, it gives me an excuse to come up with scenarios in my head with one of Order's favorite characters and my favorite character. Oh, and Sam. :P**_


End file.
